Play it just for him
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Song fic. It's a story about Edward going to a grave and gets a surpise visist from the only person that means everything to him. Yeah ok I suck at summaries but if you heard the song Sound the Bugle then read plz!


**Me: hi everyone this my first fan-fiction that is also a song fic so I hope you guys like it**

**Ayume: Please enjoy the song 'Sound the bugle' From the Spirit stallion of the cimarron movie**

**Me: Yeah now time for the disclaimer**

**Ayume: Raven will not in any life time own the awesome show FMA or this beaiful song...so please don't ask**

**Me: Enjoy!!!******

**Play it just for him**

The wind picked up and the fallen leaves blew in the autumn winds. The sky was dark and grey, ready to pour the tears of the clouds.

On a hill fall in the distance, stood a boy looking down on a grave stone. The wind picked up again blowing more leaves also with it the boy's blond, braded hair. He didn't pull it away from his face. It looked like he was graceful it hid his face.

He looked up at the now darker sky, with a face of worry and sadness all mixed together. Even though the rain didn't start yet, there was water sliding down his already tear stained face.

"Al," he spoke with most sadness, "I'm sorry."

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me _

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be _

The young boy looked at the dark sky to see that they were coming in more faster and more darker. More water came down his face, he didn't gave no effort to wipe them away. He let them stay thinking it might wash away his sadness.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start _

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Without knowing his legs gave out and fell on top of the wet grass. Edward didn't care anymore, right there, right in front of him was a grave stone that read, 'Alphonse Elric, A brother, a friend, and a kind kid that lived his life but lost it to soon.'

Edward buried his face in his hands and cried liked no one is looking. But he wouldn't care if they saw him or not because he lost his brother and he couldn't do anything to save him.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight _

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away... _

"Alphonse, I'm so sorry," Ed said between his grasps of breath, then screamed out, above the heavy pounding rain,

_Or leave me lying here_

"ALPHONSE!!!"

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care _

Edward started to get up and wiped away the fallen tears that mixed with the tears of the rain. He grabbed the hood on his red coat and pulled it over his soaked head then turned around and started to walk away before more tears sneak their way on his face.

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere _

_Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark_

The rain got more heavier as he walked on. Ed wondered if this might be a punishment for not saying his good-byes or saying good word. But he knew if he stayed there a minute longer he might want to join his brother.

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

Ed stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see the grave stone. He was hoping this might be all a dream and he would see his little brother running down the hill calling out to wait up or something.

He quench his fist and the tears that wanted to come out got their wish. He knew he would never see that happy face of his brother's again.

Just then something called his name, something in the distance, to hard to hear what it was saying. It sounded familiar, like he knew who was calling him. It was on the tip of his tongue but it still didn't come to him. Just then the wind picked up to help the unknown voice,

"Brother!!"

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance _

Ed whished his head around, now he knew who's voice that was.

"Al…Alphonse!?" Ed cried out hoping it would answer back.

"Big Brother!!"

_There's a voice that calls _

"Alphonse!!" Ed ran to where the voice yelled from, hoping it was the person he wanted to see right now.

_remember who your are_

"Brother!!" It was getting louder and more closer. The one with the unknown voice was becoming known.

_If you lose yourself_

"Alphonse…where are you?!"

_your courage soon will follow_

"Big Brother!!_"_

_So be strong tonight_

"Al…is that you?" Ed asked the figure that was now standing in front of him, staring at him with a smile on his face.

_remember who you are_

"Hi big brother," the figure said with the smile on it's face growing bigger. "I want to tell you something."

_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle _

_To be free once more_

"Thank you brother," the figure said before it started to fade away. "For everything." Then it was gone.

_Ya that's worth fighting for_

"Your welcome," Edward said as he looked up to see the sun creeping from behind the rain clouds that were moving away, he smiled, "little brother."

* * *

**Ayume: That was so cute**

**Me: Thank you**

**Ayume: So how did Al die**

**Me: Let me tell you the story =45 minutes later= And that's why you never let Envy play with the flamethrower**

**Ayume: Wow...well anyways please review**

* * *


End file.
